El mayor acto de Amor
by Aruchel
Summary: Los conflictos se desataron en "Sunshine recidence" uno detrás de otro y la hora de elegir al lobo ganador esta cerca pero que pasa si los lobos se dan cuenta que la felicidad de la persona aman es más importante que la suya?
1. Introduccion

Ema Hinata siempre había vivido sola su padre era una aventurero así que pocas veces estaba en casa, esta situación obligó a Ema a no depender de nadie pues aunque ella lo quisiera no tenía de quien, eso cambió el día que su padre decidió casarse nuevamente y se fue a vivir con sus trece nhermanos.

Los hermanos Asahaina estaban poco acostumbrados a las mujeres, pues su madre constantemente salia de viaje lo cual llevo a los hijos mayores a absorber la función de madre de ese modo tener o no una mujer en casa que se preocupara por ellos era poco importante o así era hasta que Ema llego a sus vidas.

La llegada de la joven a la casa fue como lanzar un pedazo de carne a una jauría de lobos hambrientos que no sabían que lo estaban hasta que vieron la presa delante de ellos.

Los conflictos se desataron en _"Sunshine recidence"_ uno detrás de otro y la hora de elegir al lobo ganador esta cerca pero que pasa si los lobos se dan cuenta que la felicidad de la persona aman es más importante que la suya?


	2. Futo

La noche anterior había escuchado a su hermano practicando la mejor manera de invitar a Ema a salir por un helado, con el pretexto de festejar sus favorables resultados en el examen de admisión a la universidad, con su partida al extranjero tan próxima lo último que el permitiría sería que su querida hermana saliera con uno de sus hermanos menos con el más idiota de todos

Esa mañana encontró a sus dos de hermanos en la cocina Ema estaba preparaba el desayuno mientras Yusuke miraba maravillado desde el comedor

-No crees que es morboso tener pensamientos pervertidos tan temprano -

-De que estás hablando crío mal educado -

-Te vi, estabas mirando a one chan -

Tanto Ema como Yusuke estaban sonrojados por el comentario pero este último no tardó en reaccionar y tomó al otro de la solapa los dos jóvenes se disponían a pelar pero Ema puso dos platos sobre la mesa

-favor tomen asiento rápido o la comida se enfriará -

-E -Ema - Yusuke sabía que ella sólo había cocinando dos platos, porque no había nadie en casa o eso pensaban

\- Comiencen por favor - aunque de mala gana ambos jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa eso si Ema los había dejado a lados opuestos pues al no estar sus otros hermanos ella poco podría hacer para que esté par no terminará peleando

Ema volvió a la cocina para preparar su comida ella pensó que desayunaría sola pero al sentarse a la mesa se dio cuenta que los platos de sus hermanos estaban casi llenos

-No les ha gustado la comida?-

-Na nada de eso, es sólo que es bueno comer despacio- se apuro a decir el pelirrojo

-Mentiroso, lo que pasa es que no querías que ella desayunara sola-

-Y tu? Dime porque te quedaste? -

\- Me quede para hablar con one -san, esta siendo desconsiderada conmigo y me tiene muy triste

\- desconsiderada?- pregunto Ema preocupada

\- Aún no me he ido y mi onee-san ya no me toma en cuenta - dijo como si realmente estuviera dolido

\- Eso no es verdad Fuuto kun -

\- Crees que no me di cuenta que yo no estaba contemplado para el desayuno? -

\- Fuuto yo -

-Nosotros pensamos que volverías hasta mañana - Dijo Yusuke molesto pues Ema había caído en su mentirá

\- Que conveniente resulta eso para mí reprimido hermano no es así? -

\- De que estás hablando -

\- No me dirás qué te molesta el echo de quedarte sólo con ella -

\- Basta los dos - grito la joven - dejen de pelear por favor, parecía estar apunto de llorar así que ninguno pudo negarse a su petición,

\- Yo, esta bien - dijo algo avergonzado el pelirrojo

\- Bueno - contestó Fuuto co malicia - pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio -

\- Como que? - pregunto más tranquila la joven

mmmmm Tienes que salir conmigo por un helado –

Yusuke se quedo helado, el no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sentía como si le estrujaran el pecho el esta molesto pero no con Fuuto si no con el, con su inseguridad y su falta de determinación, el había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para invitarla, ellos habían estado cerca de una hora solos, sin Tsubaki o Kaname llenando a Ema de halagos, sin las flores con mensajes de románticos de Iory ni Ukio tratando de alejar a todos con su sartén aun así no le dijo. Mientras Yusuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Ema accedido a la petición de Fuuto y este le dijo que se pusiera algo bonito pues ese día saldría con el no con alguno de sus corrientes hermanos depuse de eso término su jugo y se fue.

Una vez mas se quedaron solos el desayuno termino de manera silenciosa, Yusuke seguia perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una calida mano sobre su frente lo trajo de vuelta

Deberías descansar no quisiera verte enfermo –

Esta bien tendré cuidado –

Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando escucho desde el comedor

A mi también me debes una salida – dijo en un tono decidido – quiero decir deberíamos festejar que entramos a Meji no – dijo algo apenado

Ella sonrió - Es verdad –

Hace un rato que habían llegado a una cafetería bastante elegante así que fue bastante acertado escuchar el comentario de Fuuto pues ella pensaba vestirse normal, se puso un vestido lo suficiente sencillo par llevar en un día cualquiera pero la tela vaporosa daba un aire muy elegante y hacia parecer a la portadora un pétalo de zakura flotando por las calles de Japón.

Ordenaron un gran helado o más bien Fuuto lo ordeno, con el afán de hacer sentir incomoda a su hermana pues eso solo lo hacen las parejas, con un pequeño berrinche consiguió que un par de veces Ema le diera helado en la boca, de repente a la tienda entraron tres jovencitas de la edad de Futto lo que parecería bastante normal pues a esa tienda cualquiera que pueda pagar los productos puede entrar; sin embargo para el si era sospechoso por que las había visto pasar afuera de la tienda tres o cuatro veces, por supuesto su estupida hermana mayor no se había dado cuenta, ella seguía actuando normal preguntándole cosas sobre su trabajo aunque a decir verdad eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, su capacidad para escuchar lo que sea. Más de una vez la había visto hablar con sus hermanos, preguntando sobre sus trabajos, pasatiempos y gustos, había visto a Masaomi y a Ukyo contestar con complicados términos que probablemente solo la gente de sus respectivas profesiones entendía, Kaname con metáforas y reflexiones que solo el entendía, escuchaba las insinuaciones o ideas fastidiosas de Hikaru, las platicas sobre deportes de Subaru, o a Iory con sus flores y hasta el mismo que siempre le hablaba sobre cine, dramas y métodos de actuación a pesar de todo ella siempre estaba atenta auque quizá no entendiera o le interesara.

Un rato después caminaba tomando de la mano a una empapada Ema buscando una tienda de ropa decente. En cuanto entraron a la tienda una señorita los atendió les mostró varias piezas de ropa cuando Ema se decidió por una paso al vestidor.

¿Ella es su novia? – pregunto la empleada, el noto de inmediato que lo estaba grabando con su celular, probablemente tratando de conseguir una exclusiva, esta podía ser su oportunidad si el video era vendido a alguna televisora el seria oficialmente el ganador del conflicto pues ninguno de sus hermanos se atrevería a preguntar si eso era verdad o no

Es muy bonita ¿no cree?-

Si bastante, así que si es su novia –

No, pero me gustaría conseguir una como ella-

O entonces esta ¿enamorado de ella?

nada de eso, ella es mi hermana mayor-

¿Hermana? Pensé que solo tenia hermanos –

Bueno ella es mi hermanastra pero para mi no es importante eso yo la amo –

Oh ya veo – la mujer se veía desalucinada, el seguía molesto por lo de hace un rato, necesitaba desahogarse un poco

\- Señorita me gustaría pedirle que sea muy amable con mi Onee-san ella a tenido un día muy difícil y me duele porque en parte es por mi culpa

¿Por qué? ¿le hizo algo a la señorita? –

Si, yo la invite por un helado y- el se detuvo parecía muy afligido como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de romper algo

Eso no párese ser algo malo-

Créame que si lo es, hace un rato estábamos en una cafetería y unas fans se acercaron a nosotros yo les pedí que se retiraran pues le prometí a mi onee-san que este día seria solo para nosotros, ellas se molestaros pues al igual que usted pensaron que onee-san y yo somos novios, así que derramaron su bebida sobre mi querida hermana y como si no pudiera ser peor fue sobre el vestido que le mando nuestro hermano que hace poco se fue a vivir a París, yo no quería parecer grosero con mis fans por que gracias a ellas he llegado hasta donde estoy pero si es una persona tan especial con la que se meten que se supone que debo hacer –

En ese momento Ema Salio del vestidor, se decidió por un vestido blanco con estampado de flores a las rodillas el pago y llamo un taxi durante el camino no dijo nada. Se puso a pensar en ese día el sabia que a pesar de los juegos y bromas que le gastaba a su hermana estaba enamorado de ella pero también sabia que jamás podrían tener una cita normal pues al igual que esta vez sus fans aparecerían, no podía comprarle un vestido nuevo cada vez que salieran no por el dinero si no por el como se sentiría ella, además de anunciar su relación Ema podría pasarlo mal en la universidad y el estaba apunto de irse a E.U. no podía quedarse a protegerla y abandonar su sueño de convertirse en un gran actor. En ese momento realmente tenia que tomar una decisión importante abandonar sus sueños a la persona que amaba.

Cuando estaban apunto de entrar a el elevador de su casa Fuuto se detuvo en seco

¿Pasa algo Fuuto-kun? –

Pues si, realmente he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, debo estudiar para poder convertirme en un gran actor y tu eres muy problemática –

¿Lo dices por lo que paso hoy? –

Si, además si sigo saliendo contigo podría terminar en bancarrota-

Si estas molesto por el dinero yo puedo – de repente Fuuto la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso fue un beso dulce e inexperto que duro un instante

Fuuto-kun-

y además de problemática, escandalosa y tonta-

En ese momento el se metió al elevador que estaba por irse el se metió dejando a Ema allí parada como subnormal que es.

Sabia las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir, sabia que a los ojos de su estupida hermana el había renunciado al conflicto y quizá que la decisión que ella tomara estaría bien para el, pero nada se podía hacer ambos tenían que seguir con sus vidas en ese momento tener una relación no podía traerles nada bueno, entonces lo único que quedaba era irse sabiendo que perdería todo el terreno que había ganado si es que había ganado algo.


	3. Adios

Bueno solo vengo a decir que me mudo a wattpad por que es un poco mas comodo, espero que si encuentras mi historia la continues, de lo contrario gracias por leer mis locuras


End file.
